Doctor?
by MissShadowBolt
Summary: After a particularly frightening escape from an exploding ship, Rose is left to care for a badly hurt Doctor. Can she save him? Read and find out. Some whump is included, but nothing too graphic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm currently bargaining with Moffat over ownership, but as of now I don't own Doctor Who, nor am I making any money or profit from this fic.**

* * *

'Lock down mode initiated. T minus 10 minutes to self-destruct.' a calm female voice chided over the blaring bleeps from the loud speaker. Red light flooded the pure white halls, the whole place shook wildly as if undergoing a massive earthquake, and a pair of frantic footsteps could hardly be heard over the noise, they were running at top speed. Rose Tyler, companion to the Doctor, rounded a corner of the loud blaring red veiled space ship. She slid into a hall way, but she stopped, hugging a shaking wall and backing up in utter fear at what she saw. Below her was a chasm, a part of the spaceship had seemed to fall away in the rumblings.

She looked down she could see the engine room below, it was steaming and hissing. The whole place was bathed in fiery red and orange, busted pipes bellowed piping steam and she could feel the heat from forty feet up.

She turned away from the pit, trying very hard to keep her balance on the shaking floor as she carefully walked back the way she had come. But she was met with a problem; the ship's resident army of robots. Rouge robots to be exact. They were programed to kill any organic life form.

The robots were rather small green orbs, each about 3 feet in diameter. They hovered precisely two feet in the air, effortlessly gliding over the shifting ground. They had calming blue interfaces, and looked rather smooth futuristic and user friendly. They were also pure evil and spitting highly poisoned darts at Rose.

"Please remain calm," They said in unison over the blaring, hissing, and rumbling of the ship. Their voices high, unnerving, and almost childlike. "You will be eliminated." They went on, "You will experience a sharp pain, followed by a warmth and subsequent death."

Rose took a few steps back in terror, she could feel her foot catch on the edge chasm behind her, then realized her choices: Be shot, or fall to her death. Or both. But she did have one last defense, "DOCTOR!"She yelled in panic.

Suddenly, there was a familiar buzzing sound. The robots stopped advancing, each crashing to the rumbling ground and rolling about, Rose nearly fell as a few of the bots rolled her way, but as she went over the edge, she felt a familiar hand wrap around her own, she grasped onto it with all her might, finding herself suspended over the chasm by the hand.

She looked upwards. Hanging precociously out of a broken ventilation system was the owner of the hand, the Doctor, and he was grinning. "Alight there Rose?" He yelled to his companion.

Rose held on for dear life. "Y, ya." She yelled back up.

'Lock down mode initiated. T minus 5 minutes to self-destruct.' The ship informed.

"Brilliant," The Doctor responded, "I'm gonna throw you across the pit! Head for the TARDIS, I'll meet you there!" The Doctor yelled beginning to swing his hand.

Rose nodded, her heart beating out of her chest. She would have to land just right or risk plunging into the steam and fire below. She felt herself swing, then she felt herself go airborne. She landed shortly after on the floor, gasping as the adrenaline pumped through her veins and finding herself sprawled out on the metal below her. She watched as The Doctor too made the jump, she crawled out of his way as the mad man landed beside her, on his feet. Show off.

After steadying himself on the shaking floor, the Doctor raised his hands in victory, "I'd give that landing a 10 out of 10, wouldn't you?"

Rose rolled her eyes as she scrambled to her feet. The Doctor helped her stand upright. The two grabbed each other's hands, than they ran.

"Okay," Rose said to The Doctor, "Did you take care of the crew?"

"Ya," The two turned a corner, "They got away in an escape pod before the lockdown, the captain was in contact with another ship, they'll be fine.

"Gr-" Rose stumbled at a particularly strong shake, the ship was getting closer to exploding. "Great." She finished, running even faster.

The two rounded another corner, only to run into a rouge bot. Neither had time to react before the thing shot, a poisoned dart flew at the pair, slightly brushing the Doctors face, leaving a long scratch.

Reeling slightly, the Doctor grasped at his pocket, fumbling for his sonic. He managed to draw his screwdriver and disable the thing. The Doctor's attention was on the falling bot, Rose was merely concerned by the Doctor's long cut.

"Doctor?!" She demanded in concern, the Doctor just shook his head and grabbed Rose's hand, running once more, "NO TIME!" He yelled as they ran, "We'll deal with it on the TARDIS."

Fear churned in Rose's gut as they ran, eventually finding the blue box. The Doctor pushed open the door and the pair slid inside, just as the voice outside began counting, 'self-destruct in 10, 9, 8'.

The two listened to the voice outside as The Doctor began pulling switches and pushing buttons. As the calm voice drew ever closer to '1', the Tardis rumbled, the engines started. They were off now, in the time vortex, safe once more in time and space.

Well, almost safe.

Still a bit frazzled, Rose took this time to turn to the Doctor, "Alright," She started, marching up to the Doctor, "That dart, what is it going to do?"

The Doctor breathed in and out as he stabilized the ship, he was sweating now, looking exhausted, but he put on an encouraging smile, "Oh, I'm, I'm, I," He swayed for a second, beginning to mumble things Rose couldn't make out.

Rose dashed to his side and steadied him, "Doctor, "She asked, fending off utter fear for her friend, "You're what? Come on, out with it." She patted his face, noting its warmth. Was he always that warm?

But the Doctor was too far gone, he stumbled, then feinted in Rose's arms.

Rose didn't know what to do, she sat on the ground and slowly brought the scrawny man into her lap. "Doctor?" She asked again, feeling his forehead and pulling her hand away at the heat. It had defiantly spiked from just a few seconds ago.

She took a breath, then placed her fingers to her friend's neck. She could feel both of his pulses, but his breathing was uneven. The long scratch on The Doctor's face had turned a sickly shade of purple. She began shrugging off the man's coat in a desperate attempt to bring his temperature down.

"Wake up!" She pleaded, wiping the blood away from his face with her sleeve, "Please, please, please wake up."

The Doctor didn't respond.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So, I'm trying my hand at wring action scenes and cliff hangers. It's fun! I may or may not leave this as a one shot, I don't really know. Tell me what you thought in the comments below! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Please note that as of now, I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters, items, or settings, nor am I making any profit from this fic. But, I'm wearing Moffatt down on the subject, wish me luck.**

* * *

The Doctor drew in shallow breaths as he ran into the TARDIS with Rose. Outside of his ship, he could hear the deathly calm robotic voice cheerfully reminding him that he and Rose were seconds from death. The Doctor was able to get the TARDIS doors closed, throw a checking glance back to his companion, and activate the engines sailing back into the semi-safety of the time vortex with merely a second to spare before certain doom.

But the actions were automatic and simply achieved through muscle memory and adrenaline. As he made the escape, his senses were slowly engulfed by warmth at first, than a searing hot pain. His entire body heated up, the world turned to dizzying colors and strange noises that he couldn't place. His cheek, or at least, what he thought was his cheek, he wasn't sure, stung as if someone had poured lemon juice in an open wound. Maybe they had, as he felt some sort of liquid trickling down his face from his cheek. It hurt badly. Everything hurt.

For a second he frowned, he felt the space beneath him tilt as if he were on a rollercoaster, and heard the TARDIS engines roar in a startlingly distorted way. He felt lost and uncertain, the uncertainty scared him. But he managed to turn when he heard a voice calling to him. Although, he couldn't make out the voice's words.

Slowly his eyes focused on the owner of the voice. It was a girl, a girl he knew, a pink and yellow human. She was pretty. Very pretty. Maybe he should introduce himself. 'Oh, hello, I'm the Doctor!" He would say, taking the girls hand in his and kissing the top of her fingers in a gentlemanly fashion. Yes, he would defiantly do this. They would go out for ice cream after! He would have grinned at the thought, he might have been grinning now. But he couldn't tell. Everything hurt too much to grin, or to know if he was grinning.

He opened his mouth to speak, "Oh," He started "I'm, I'm, I…" But he wasn't able to finish, he trailed off into mutters about ice cream and hand kissing. Then, the world around him fell into a violent blur of warmth and lunacy. His only comfort was a pair of cool, reassuring arms that engulfed him as he fell. The arms attempted to steady the swirling mess that was reality, they were the only stable things he could feel. But the stability didn't last, everything went black as he descended into crazed dreams of fire and madness.

XxX

The Doctor opened his eyes to find himself suspended in the air. No, he wasn't in the air, he was…on…a cot. Yes, it seemed to be a cot. A cot in a place that was blindingly white. A cot in the…med bay. Yes, he was in the med bay.

His hand, he noticed, was being held.

At his bedside was a sleeping girl with a mess of blonde hair, Rose. She was sitting on the floor of the medbay fast asleep and slumped over the cot. She was clutching the Doctor's hand like a teddy bear. The Doctor took note of the puffy red bags under her eyes, signifying tears. He immediately felt the need to hug his companion and ask her what was wrong. But as he moved to her, he felt his body seize up, a feeling like hot flames engulfed him for what felt like a long torturous second. He gasped in pain, letting out a yelp that was much louder than he had meant.

As he yelled, the rest of his surroundings seemed to fade into his consciousness. He noticed that his arms and legs were set atop ice packs, on his forehead was another pack. He hadn't noticed this prior, but as his body cringed, the pack on his head slipped off his sweaty face. The ice hit the floor with a loud thump, the sudden outside noise seemed to blur his vision, making his head pound and his ears ring.

He had just registered the thump when his eyes focused on Rose who was now above him, hushing him and pressing the same pack that had fallen onto the floor to his head. "Know," She seemed to be saying, as if the Doctor had only heard a fraction of her sentence, "I know, it's just part of the poison." She was saying it calmly as if she were speaking to a hurt child.

This confused the Doctor, Rose had just been asleep! Passed out at his bedside! Now she was up and whispering soothing words, in less than a second with no transition. Like she had teleported, or like he had imagined her sleeping in the first place.

"Rose…" He croaked, his voice sounding like it had been rusted, "How did you get…" he trailed off, before speaking again, "you were asleep, now you're not." He noted that it was very difficult to hold onto a thought.

Rose took a breath, "Doctor, that was a half hour ago." She said, "We've been talking, remember?"

The Doctor only stared, his eyes felt crusty, and his whole body hurt.

"Right." Rose sounded the slightest bit irritated, she didn't let go of the ice pack, "Let's go over this again then. Third times the charm, right? First off, you're not going to die, understood?"

The Doctor nodded, his head feeling heavy. "Is that an order, or a fact?" He asked.

Rose gave a little smile, "Both." She informed, "This particular poison kills humans, but doesn't kill time lords, well, not as long as said time lord stays in bed. Before you ask, I got the information from the TARDIS, you told me to ask her for help, and yes, she was very helpful. She showed me this;"

She balanced the ice on the Doctor's head, making sure it would stay in place before grabbing a small medical guide that was beneath the cot and showing it to the Doctor. The entire book was one the Doctor had seen before, it detailed the effects of some of the more common poisons used in war times by the…the…he couldn't seem to recall the names of the species who used the poisons, he felt like he should know. Like it was right on the tip of his tongue. For a second he found himself lost in thought.

After considering the book, or the people who wrote the book, or…whatever he was considering, his mind turned back to Rose, she had found reference to the poison without his help! That was grand. "Rose," The Doctor began proudly, "You're bril-li-lil-"He suddenly flinched and the ice pack fell off again, Rose caught it as the Doctor squirmed in pain on the bed. Worry lit her eyes as she steadied him.

For a second, there was only silence and searing pain. Soon the Doctor's body stopped thrashing, but he was still tense, curled up to the cot. His eyes were scrunched closed and he could feel Rose's cool hands in his, he could hear her soothing tone, hushing and reassuring him. He held onto her as if she were a lifeline.

The Doctor was shivering now, but he could hear Rose's gentle voice speak clearly in his ears, "Okay," She began from beyond the darkness and pain, "Just relax." she informed. "I'm going to give you something, and I just want you to take it, than to close your eyes and have a nap. Alight? You'll be back up in no time. I promise."

The Doctor could feel himself nod and he registered his skinny frame being helped up into a sitting position.

Rose held him up so he wouldn't fall, he leaned into her. He could feel a small plastic cup press up to his lips, and a thick medicine drizzle into his mouth. He drank it, it tasted of artificial cherries. The whole time, he didn't open his eyes.

He was helped back into a laying position. Soon after, the heat and the pain stopped. His body went limp. His foggy thoughts didn't clear, but rather they went silent. Once more things faded to black, but this time the blackness was cool and inviting, and he could still feel a reassuring hand wrapped around his own as he faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Alright, my 1am babbles have been edited! I hope you all liked this fic, it took kind of a sickfic like direction in chapter 2, I hope you don't mind. I think t classifies as whump now doesn't it? Oh well, that's fine. Thanks for reading and convincing me to make this more than a one shot. I may give this one or two more chapters before I wrap it up.**

* * *

**Answering my fan mail:**

Outraged Fangirl: _No! Don't you dare leave this as a oneshot! Write more or I will find you, understood?_

**Okay okay jeeze! Here's more! Thanks for being my first reviewer on this. Please refrain from murder.**

Grace: _I love this! It's brilliant, and I can totally picture this happening. Please make another chapter! It's too good to be a oneshot!_

**Aww, thanks! Here is another chapter, hope you liked it.**

Dark-Thyme-Lord: _This is really good! Please continue and make it not a one-shot!_

**Wish granted my friend!**

Son of Whitebeard: _how did the ship explode_

**Um, well, self destruct mode was initiated. Thanks for the review.**

Unslinky: _Great action scene - fast paced and descriptive. Would like to see another chapter or two, but works well as a one shot too - poor Doctor!_

**Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I've been working on my action scenes, thanks for the feedback. :)**


End file.
